Segunda Oportunidad
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Después de no haberse visto por un año, Trowa y Heero son enviados a una peculiar misión donde quizás puedan arreglar todas sus diferencias... (Fanfic Yaoi, Trowa x Heero)


**Segunda Oportunidad**

By Arashi Sorata

Gundam Wing y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Sunrise y sus respectivos autores, el presente escrito es sin ánimos de lucro, lectura de fans para fans

No tenía idea de cómo demonios había caído en semejante engaño, él que siempre fue metódico y calculador, él que se jactaba de no caer nunca en estúpidas trampas, de ser deductivo y analítico, de eso y mucho más. Ahora debía admitir que cayó en el sucio jueguito de los demás, movido por su incesante deseo de mantenerse siempre activo, de ayudar a otros involucrándose en peligrosas misiones, adhiriéndose a importantes operaciones que cambiaban el rumbo de la humanidad y los habitantes de las colonias

Ahora no podía menos que estarse quejando, encerrado en aquel semi oscuro y hasta ahora frío lugar, aunque no estaba solo, aquel sujeto estaba con él, sentado en el suelo mientras trataba por todos los medios, al igual que él, de ignorarlo, aunque ninguno de los dos podía realmente hacerlo. Dicen que el cerebro funciona de manera arbitraria cuando se trata de los recuerdos, los primeros que se guardan son los primeros en eliminarse, quedándose más vívidos los que sucedieron después, aquello les había sucedido, los primeros recuerdos de su ahora extinta relación fueron los mejores, en cambio los últimos fueron los momentos más desagradables, aquellos que todos queremos olvidar. Pleitos, malentendidos, incluso golpes, vamos, que ambos eran hombres, y más que eso, todos unos machos, por lo que no resultó extraño que en un arranque voraz por ver cuál testosterona predominaba de los dos terminaran dándose de golpes, situación que los llevó a terminar definitivamente

Pero ¿Qué tenía Trowa a los ojos que Heero que no lo hiciera verse jodidamente atractivo? Hacía apenas un año que no lo veía pero aquella ausencia se le antojaron un par de años, lo notaba más maduro, más atractivo, más interesante, un poco más alto también, o es que quizás solamente seguía interesado en él, realidad que le parecía atroz, se había hecho a la idea de que cualquier sentimiento hacia él estaba muerto, que triste darse cuenta que no

Alzó la mirada por décima vez, dándose cuenta que Trowa lo observaba, ambos fingieron no notarse y el silencio se volvió completamente aterrador. Para el antiguo piloto del Heavy Arms la situación no era menos incómoda que para Heero, habían tenido una especie de relación sentimental tiempo atrás, aunque ambos se querían resultaron ser menos compatibles de lo que creyeron y aquello terminó antes que alguno de los dos dijera incluso 'Te amo'. Como sea, era tiempo pasado, historia antigua, ahora, después de un año de no verse cada uno había continuado con su vida, pero ¿Por qué demonios Heero se veía, a ojos de Trowa, endemoniadamente guapo? Con su mirada 'te mataré si me miras', ese bien formado cuerpo que en más de alguna ocasión yació entre sus brazos y las demás cualidades físicas que caracterizaban al ex soldado

Cada uno se sumergió en su habitual mutismo, analizando la penosa y tonta situación, habían sido engañados durante meses y apenas se dieron cuenta a minutos de llegar a aquel desenlace que ahora los tenía encerrados en la habitación de un cuartel

Un día que parecía como cualquier otro, Catherine irrumpió en la carpa donde su hermano se encontraba entretenido alimentando a un León, para informarle que recibió un importante mensaje de parte del equipo de Preventivos, al parecer una nueva amenaza a la paz, el ex piloto no tardó en responder el llamado ¿Cómo no acudir cuando Wufei lo necesitaba? Después de todo eran buenos amigos, aunque no lo parecieran, pero lo que él nunca supo es que no solo su hermana era parte del plan, sino Wufei y su ahora esposa Sally, los tres en ayuda de Duo habían fraguado un afanoso plan para poderlo reunir a él con Heero

El mismo día que Trowa fue engañado también lo fue Heero, muy temprano Duo había logrado localizarlo, a unos cuantos kilómetros del polo Norte, donde su amigo se refugiaba, para el trenzado fue un poco complicado pero sus habilidades de espionaje nada tenían que envidiarle a las de Heero, así que logró su cometido y lo localizó, viajó hasta ese lugar a pesar de los regaños de Hilde, quien ahora era su prometida, y llegó en una pieza, a Heero no le costó trabajo creer que su amigo estuviera ahí, después de todo de vez en cuando lo hacía, romper sus barreras de camuflaje y visitarlo contra su voluntad. Solo que esa vez se sorprendió que fuera para un trabajo serio, más aún cuando había decidido cortar toda relación con Relena y las batallas, pero por todo lo que Duo le explicó intuyó que sería importante, así que accedió

Ni Trowa ni Heero supieron que el otro estaba en 'la misión', la cual consistía en desentrañar unas redes de espionaje que pretendían robar información importante y usarla para malos propósitos que tarde o temprano desencadenarían en una guerra, a Heero se le dije que él era un hacker muy audaz y por eso había sido elegido, a Trowa con el pretexto de que nadie era mejor para ocultar su identidad que él. Así ambos fueron llevados por caminos distintos con diferentes pistas y obstáculos, todos perfectamente fraguados por Wufei, Sally y Duo, éste último acompañó a Heero en todas las sub misiones para poder llevar a cabo el plan con maestría, mucho le sorprendía al trenzado no haber sido descubierto, con lo transparente y honesto que lograba ser no había cometido ninguna imprudencia

Ahora los dos estaban ahí, luego de haber desenmarañado toda la red del supuesto espionaje, de haber atrapado a los presuntos culpables y de entregar la misión a los Preventivos, Wufei y Duo los tomaron por sorpresa y los encerraron en aquella celda, fría, vacía, con apenas una rendija para que pudiera pasar el aire. Maldito par de traidores y malos amigos, a sabiendas que sin aquella sucia trampa jamás lograrían reunirlos hicieron que ahora estuviera ahí, encerrados como animales castigados, quizás para hacerlos hablar y reconciliarse, pero no había nada más que decir, nada que hacer, ambos habían decidido seguir sus vidas lejos del otro

- Debe haber un modo de salir – musitó Trowa mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando alguna salida o quizás un truco, pero la celda parecía completamente cerrada, ni siquiera tenía una puerta inferior para pasarles comida, lo que les hacía suponer que no estarían encerrados ahí por mucho tiempo, o al menos es lo que esperaban. Cuando uno vive lejos de la guerra se acostumbra al buen comer

- Ya no tengo más explosivos – pensó Heero al tiempo que revisaba todos los bolsillos de su ropa – Duo idiota, me las pagarás – refunfuñó mientras fruncía el entrecejo, no solo fue engañado, sino que su orgullo de soldado estaba siendo cuestionado por él mismo en esos momentos

Trowa se giró hacia Heero en afán de hacer a un lado todas sus diferencias y juntarse en pro de un bien común, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Heero bufó y sin prestarle mayor atención giró su cabeza, no quería ver su rostro, aquel perfecto rostro. El ojiverde desistió de seguir con su idea de formar una alianza con Heero y volvió a sentarse en el frío suelo, se encogió de piernas y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas, mientras pensaba, mientras recordaba…

Sucedió justo meses después que Heero dejara de ser el guardaespaldas personal de Relena, harto del constante acoso de parte de ella y además por la vida aburrida que estaba llevando, él era un hombre de batallas y antes que enfrascarse en la monotonía prefería convertirse en un trotamundos, cuyo paradero solo solía conocer Duo, quien era su principal 'acosador' pero no precisamente porque fuera como Relena o estuviera enamorado de Heero, para el trenzado era una especie de 'juego' encontrar al soldado perfecto donde fuera que éste se escondiera. Fue en una de esas misiones fantasma que Duo se ponía a sí mismo para localizar a su amigo que éste le confesó sus sentimientos ocultos y culposos por Trowa, situación que a Duo le sorprendió sobremanera, todo el tiempo había creído que Heero estaba enamorado de Relena tal cual él lo estaba de Hilde, pero no fue así

Heero había descubierto sus sentimientos en el tiempo que compartió junto a Trowa luego de que éste lo rescatara tras su fallido intento de autodestrucción, esos preciados días fueron los causantes de todo, aunque nunca hubo muestras del ojiverde de que también sintiera algo por él, así que decidió ocultarlo para protegerse a sí mismo, además después Heero descubrió, o creyó descubrir que Trowa y Quatre sostenían una relación romántica ¿Cómo no pensarlo? Si bastaba con una mirada del rubio sobre Trowa para darse cuenta del amor que destilaba por sus ojos, así como bastaba con ver como Trowa se afanaba en proteger a Quatre para poder deducirlo. Ambos formaban una pareja perfecta, a los ojos de Heero, su amor era no correspondido

Pero para Duo escuchar semejante confesión no fue nada fácil, no solo porque creía que Heero amaba a Relena, sino porque jamás imaginó que tuviera esa clase de 'gustos' tan extravagantes, él no era homofóbico ni mucho menos, pero el asunto le resultaba curioso, además no imaginaba ni por un momento, ver a Trowa y Heero juntos, ¿tocándose? ¿besándose? O peor aún ¿teniendo sexo? Todo eso le resultaba completamente perturbador, más allá que por tratarse de dos hombres, sino por tratarse precisamente de Heero y Trowa, un par muy singular. Así que el trenzado, como buen amigo que solía ser no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, de algún u otro modo logró que esos dos se vieran con la buena ayuda de Catherine

Después de fraguar aquel encuentro enmascarado de 'reunión de amigos' lograron dejarlos solos en el departamento que Duo compartía con Hilde, quien acababa de aceptar no hace muchos días, ser su novia. A dicha reunión fueron todos excepto Quatre, el rubio había declinado la invitación de Duo luego de saber que Trowa asistiría, en esos momentos Duo no supo por qué, pero después que Heero y Trowa iniciaran una relación, Quatre le confesó que había declarado sus sentimientos por Trowa pero éste lo había rechazado y desde entonces habían perdido todo contacto. En aquella reunión fue cuando todo sucedió, Trowa decidió dar el primer paso, ni siquiera habló, no necesitó una sola palabra, con tan solo su determinación se acercó a Heero y lo atrapó entre sus brazos, para sorpresa del ex piloto del Wing Zero quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, sus años de duro entrenamiento militar se fueron a la mierda cuando Trowa lo abrazó y después le robó un beso, aquel viejo proverbio que lo guio en tantas ocasiones le hizo vivir, al menos en ese instante, de acuerdo a sus emociones, así que se entregó a ese beso, un poco suave para toda la sed que tenía de aquellos labios, pero al fin y al cabo el mejor beso que había dado en toda su jodida vida, y se lo estaba dando el hombre que tanto le gustaba, Trowa lo estaba besando y a su alrededor nada volvió a tener el mismo significado

Luego de aquella suave y lenta intromisión de lenguas se miraron a los ojos, Trowa se apartó un par de pasos y le confesó sus sentimientos, diciéndole que en un principio se sentía confundido, desde su niñez no había sentido ninguna afinidad con persona alguna, cuando estaba junto a la banda de mercenarios creyó sentir algo por alguien, una chica de nombre Middie a quien jamás volvió a ver, luego los conoció a ellos y sintió un pronto interés por Quatre, confundiéndolo con un tipo de cariño que nunca antes había sentido, pero era un sentimiento de protección, como quien cuida de un símbolo sagrado, pero jamás fue amor, por ninguno de ellos dos, sin embargo cuando conoció mejor a Heero después de convivir durante varios días surgieron dentro de él sentimientos más fuertes, voraces, sin duda por él si sentía amor, no solo cuando amas con el corazón, sino cuando esos sentimientos hacen que tu cuerpo reaccione de formas que jamás pensaste que haría, tal cual les había sucedido en esos momentos, se habían besado, habían compartido algo íntimo

Heero tampoco se quedó callado y habló sobre sus propios sentimientos, para ambos resultó extraño que compartieran el gusto por el otro, más que eso, que se quisieran tanto, aunque un Te amo directo jamás surgió entre ellos, realmente nunca hizo falta, se quisieron intensamente, lástima que todo había terminado.

Ahora estaban ahí, solos en un miserable lugar, maldiciendo sin cesar a quienes los metieron ahí, pero mucho más que eso frustrados por no poder acercarse, ambos seguían enamorado del otro, pero ambos eran también demasiado orgullosos como para admitirlo, lo único que estaban dispuesto a admitir en esos momentos era que querían salir de aquel lugar como fuera posible. Trowa se puso de nuevo en pie, caminó a la puerta y comenzó a verificarla, quizás estaba mal cerrada o había alguna fisura que pudiera aprovechar, Heero lo miró fijamente, poniendo atención en su espalda, de pronto los recuerdos lo atacaron, Trowa sobre su cuerpo mientras lo besaba, regalándole su pasión y sus caricias, y él, entregándose por completo, dentro de cuatro frías paredes como aquellas, arañando su espalda, enterrando las yemas de sus dedos mientras ambos se fundían en un canto de gemidos

- Basta, deja de recordar idioteces – pensó enojado, tenía meses absteniéndose de semejantes imágenes en su mente, pero ahora con solo ver aquella amplia espalda volvía a lo mismo, recordar las caricias y los besos de Trowa

- Parece ser que solo se podrá abrir desde afuera – expuso Trowa como si hablara para él mismo, pero realmente había alzado la voz para ser escuchado por su incómodo acompañante

- Eso era obvio desde el inicio – comentó seriamente pero con su característico modo sarcástico, Trowa le dirigió una mirada en cuanto se dio media vuelta y por primera vez desde que estaban ahí encerrados se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos

- Si vas a burlarte al menos aporta algo para salir de aquí – respondió un poco molesto, aunque su actitud parecían tan apacible como siempre, Heero sonrió un poco sin apartar la mirada de él

- Conozco al idiota de Duo, vendrá a dejarnos algo de comida, aprovecharé para salir de aquí – explicó con tranquilidad

- ¿Y si no viene? –

- Lo hará tu hermana, no dejaría sin comer a su bebé – expuso a manera de burla, Trowa frunció el entrecejo y lo miró con desprecio, no es que su hermana y Heero se llevaran mal cuando ellos eran pareja, pero no le agradaba la forma en que se había referido a ella, como si fuera una loca sobreprotectora

- Estás equivocado, eso no sucederá –

- Sigues siendo un ingenuo – observó con cierta nostalgia, aunque trató de no demostrarlo

- Y tú sigues siendo un cabrón arrogante – respondió con enojo, mirándolo con rudeza, como no solía hacerlo, Trowa era muy tranquilo, pero los ánimos comenzaban a subirse

- ¿Y? Ya no estamos juntos ¿Qué más te da? – contestó mientras lo miraba con el mismo tipo de mirada que Trowa tenía sobre él

- Tienes razón, ya no me importas – se dio media vuelta y avanzó de nuevo a la puerta, verificando lo que ya sabía, pero en esos momentos solo quería ignorar a Heero, en cambio éste se puso de pie y avanzó hacia Trowa, aquel comentario aunque no había querido que fuera así, logró herirlo, eso lo molestó y no se quedó con las ganas, llegó hasta Trowa y lo sujetó del hombro, con fuerza lo giró para que le diera la cara y acto seguido lo estrelló contra la puerta, escuchándose un ruido fuerte al golpearse la espalda con ésta

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó enojado aunque tranquilo

- ¿Ya no te importo? ¿O es que alguna vez realmente te importé? – cuestionó herido, luego reflexionó en sus palabras y se avergonzó ¿Desde cuándo él se comportaba como ex novia herida y despechada? Se sintió tonto, pero ya no pudo echar marcha atrás, esperaba una respuesta

- Sabes que sí – respondió avergonzado, no habían dejado de mirarse fijamente a los ojos, cada uno pensó en las ganas que tenía de besar al otro, estando en tremenda cercanía las ganas fueron en aumento, pero se contuvieron – Me importabas más que nadie – confesó sinceramente, logrando que Heero apretara menos fuerte su hombro

- La verdad es que siempre lo dudé – dijo Heero al cabo de unos instantes, Trowa abrió los ojos un poco más amplio, asombrado

- ¿Cómo podías dudarlo? – inquirió preocupado ¿Es que Heero nunca se sintió amado por él? Es cierto que nunca fueron unos románticos empedernidos, pero al menos pensó que lo hizo sentir amado

- Olvídalo, es una estupidez – lo soltó por fin y se dispuso a irse, pero Trowa lo sujetó del brazo y lo jaló ligeramente hacia él, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos

- ¿Es que nunca me creíste que no amaba a Quatre? – su pregunta sorprendió a Heero, aunque sus ojos apenas si mostraron sorpresa - ¿No te demostré más de una vez que solo te quería a ti? Que solo te amaba a ti… - no hubo respuesta, las palabras estaban escondidas tras las miradas de ambos, Heero se soltó del agarre y le dio la espalda, avanzando hacia donde estaba antes, dispuesto a sentarse en el suelo y esperar a que el idiota trenzado abriera la puerta trayendo comida, pero Trowa se acercó a él con decisión antes que pudiera sentarse y lo jaló nuevamente del brazo, ésta vez fue tan fuerte que su cuerpo chocó contra el suyo, sus rostros quedaron ligeramente cerca

- Suéltame – sin hacer uso de la fuerza Heero trató de librarse, pero obviamente sin lograrlo, quizás es que necesitaba del calor de ese cuerpo. Trowa lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de descifrar lo que se escondía tras ellos

- Solo te he amado a ti – confesó sin vergüenza, mirándolo a los ojos, luego levantó su mano derecha sutilmente y la colocó sobre su mejilla izquierda en un gesto cariñoso, pero Heero no estaba acostumbrado a tan suaves muestras de cariño y ésta vez sí aplicó fuerza en soltarse, lográndolo – Cobarde – soltó de pronto Trowa, pero aquella palabra para alguien como Heero era un atroz insulto, así que lo miró con enojo

- ¿Lo dices tú? – preguntó con ironía – Fuiste el primero en huir cuando no fuiste capaz de afrontar lo que nos estaba sucediendo – espetó con enojo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, nunca antes en su vida tuvo que reclamar algo a alguien, pero ésta vez quería reprochar a Trowa su falta de voluntad

- ¿Y que tenía que hacer? Estaba muriendo, eso que llamábamos relación ¿realmente existió? Vivíamos juntos, el sexo nunca faltó pero ¿era eso una relación amorosa? – cuestionó con amargura

- Lo era para mí – respondió levemente, como si no quisiera ser escuchado – Que idiotez – gruñó enojado, tal vez era el poco aire de esa habitación lo que le impedía pensar o actuar como siempre solía hacerlo, quizás su cerebro no estaba siendo oxigenado apropiadamente

- Lamento no haber sido lo que esperabas – dijo de pronto, Heero lo miró fijamente a los ojos, no entendía ese repentino cambio en su voz – Pero ¿Qué esperabas de mí? –

- Solo que supieras luchar por lo que quieres, así como aquel día en casa de Duo, cuando me confesaste todo – explicó en tono tranquilo, sin dejar de observarlo

- Tampoco lo hiciste – refutó sin problema – Nos alejamos y parece que a ninguno le importó – expresó casi sin emoción, pero detrás de sus palabras estaba oculta su tristeza. No hubo respuesta por parte de Heero, quien lo observó unos instantes y luego le dio la espalda, mirando atento hacia el suelo - ¿Alguna vez me amaste? – preguntó inquieto, creyó por mucho tiempo que aquello estaba claro, pero quizás nunca se amaron realmente, tal vez fue solo la necesidad de compañía lo que los acercó, después de todo ambos se enamoraron del otro en aquellos días que estuvieron juntos durante la guerra

- Sí, te amé – respondió sin dudar, Trowa se sorprendió por la forma directa en que le respondió, aunque no esperaba menos, Heero siempre decía las cosas como las pensaba

- ¿Y aún me amas? – preguntó con inquietud, de pronto todas sus dudas volvieron a merodear ante él, quizás nunca había estado tan liado como en esos momentos. Heero volteó hacia él, era incapaz de mentir, así que prefirió quedarse callado – Es inútil ¿verdad? Todo cuanto existió ya no existe ¿cierto? Me has olvidado y yo tuve la culpa – aceptó su parte con dignidad, permitiéndose mostrar una pequeña sonrisa

- Nunca te olvidé – confesó por fin, no le diría que lo seguía amando, pero tampoco podía quedarse callado. Trowa se sorprendió de su respuesta, no era lo que esperaba pero era mucho más de lo que creyó que iba a escuchar de él - ¿Qué importa ya? Lo arruinamos – culminó sin pena ni gloria, se alejó de Trowa y se tumbó de nuevo sobre el suelo, con la pierna izquierda estirada hacia delante y la otra flexionada, colocando su brazo derecho sobre la rodilla, apartando la mirada de su ex amante

- Es verdad, lo arruinamos – comentó enseguida, acercándose hacia donde estaba Heero, se sentó a su lado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto, mirándolo fijamente, estudiando su perfil, era tan tranquilo y frío que le costaba trabajo creer que hace apenas unos momentos estuviera frente a él, reclamándole por cosas del pasado – Cuando me fui pensé que estaba cometiendo un error, sin embargo no regresé, esperaba que tú me buscaras – confesó sin titubear, mirando al frente, Heero continuaba en su posición, tan solo escuchándolo – Dejé pasar el tiempo con la creencia que un día aparecerías, pero pasó mucho y eso nunca sucedió, confieso que hirió mi orgullo – quiso reírse de sí mismo pero simplemente la risa no salió – Tampoco te olvidé – dijo al fin, volviendo a mirar su perfil, ésta vez Heero había volteado también y compartieron una mirada

- Idiota – fue todo lo que pudo decir, no sabía si sentirse halagado o insultado, pero en esos momentos sentía muchas cosas así que realmente no importaba

- Lo sé, fui muy idiota – coincidió sin problema, se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos, hasta que Trowa se acercó un poco más e intentó besarlo, pero Heero apartó el rostro, Trowa miró fijamente su mejilla y no se dio por vencido, estiró su mano derecha y le sujetó la otra mejilla, haciendo que girara el rostro hacia él, sin esperar un momento más y aprovechando el pequeño instante de vulnerabilidad de Heero logró juntar sus labios con los de él, pero no trató de encontrar respuesta, simplemente se apartó y volvieron a mirarse

- Si vas hacer una estupidez al menos hazla bien – dijo de forma sarcástica, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ésta vez se acercó él, apoyando su mano derecha sobre el suelo y con la izquierda le sujetó el rostro, ninguno dudó en seguir el paso y besarse, desde su separación no habían vuelto a besar, ambos se habían convertido en lobos solitarios, al separarse no hubo una mirada, Heero se apartó un poco mientras Trowa lo miraba ¿Qué había significado eso?

- Vuelve conmigo – dijo sin pensarlo, había bastado un solo beso de su parte para darse cuenta que no había dejado de amarlo, que siempre lo amó

- No – respondió secamente

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó afligido, Heero lo había besado, le había dado esperanzas de que lo suyo podía volver a ser y ahora le decía cruelmente que No

- No funcionó una vez, no funcionará una segunda – explicó tranquilamente, luego se puso de pie y se colocó frente a él, Trowa lo miró desde el suelo – Pero podemos darle un mejor final a lo nuestro – dijo con decisión, Trowa no entendió lo que trató de decir hasta que lo miró quitarse la camisa y tirarla al suelo

- ¿Qué vas…? – sorprendido no pudo apartar la mirada de él, pero cuando Heero comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió enseguida, Trowa volteó al instante, apenas percatándose de Heero llegando hasta ella y atrapando a Duo por el cuello, el ex piloto del wing zero era muy rápido

- Ey egspera – se quejó Duo, intentando soltarse del agarre – Vasg… a mataggme –

- Eso quiero – respondió enojado, Trowa se levantó rápido del suelo y llegó hasta ellos al mismo tiempo que Hilde también lo hacía, queriendo intervenir

- Salvaje, suéltalo – regañó asustada, pero Heero no tenía intenciones de matarlo

- ¿Crees que soy idiota? En el ángulo de 90 grados a 15 centímetros de la esquina superior poniente tienes una cámara con camuflaje – dijo de forma seria, sin elevar la voz, Trowa miró hacia ese punto pero no se veía absolutamente nada ¿En qué momento Heero la había visto?

- Ya déjalo – volvió a pedir Hilde, Duo no había respondido a la aseveración de Heero, éste miró a la chica unos instantes y obedeció, no quería dejarla viuda antes de que se casaran. El trenzado tosió fuerte cuando se vio librado, Hilde se acercó a él para auxiliarlo

- Estoy bien – le sonrió mientras se sobaba el cuello - ¿Estás loco? – preguntó a su amigo, mirándolo con sorpresa

- No más que tú – contestó enseguida, luego miró a Trowa unos momentos – Sabía que si pensaba que tendríamos sexo frente a la cámara abriría la puerta, perdón si pensaste que esto era una reconciliación – expuso sin mayor agitación, se miraron a los ojos unos momentos antes que Heero les diera la espalda a todos y comenzara a marcharse, no le importó no regresar por su camisa, los otros tres compartieron unos momentos de silencio mientras Heero se marchaba

- Perdón, quise ayudar y todo salió peor, ésta misión fue un fracaso – dijo afligido Duo, se sentía mal de haberlo echado a perder

- No, tú misión no es ningún fracaso, me hizo darme cuenta de algo – contestó enseguida, Hilde y Duo se miraron mutuamente, Trowa se apartó de ellos y fue hacia la habitación, cogió la camisa de Heero y salió corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia él, ya no estaba dentro del cuartel, pero sabía que no estaba lejos, al salir lo vio en la distancia, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, parecía que iba lento pero sus pasos eran largos, aunque a él no le costó trabajo alcanzarlo - ¡Espera! – gritó apenas a unos dos metros de distancia, Heero se dio vuelta sobre sus talones, dejando de avanzar

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó secamente, Trowa aventó la camisa hacia él y éste la atrapó – Gracias – se colocó la camisa y volvió a darle la espalda, si era todo lo que su ex tenía que decirle por él estaba bien

- Te amo – habló después de verlo alejarse un par de pasos, Heero volvió a detenerse, estaba sorprendido, sus pupilas se habían dilatado un poco – Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado desde que nacieron, sé que piensas que no funcionará, pero la vida es a prueba y error, es mejor equivocarse que no intentarlo – explicó decidido, si con aquel argumento no lo lograba convencer entonces buscaría donde tuviera que buscar, ésta vez no sería un cobarde. No hubo respuesta pero Trowa no se quedó de brazos cruzados, se acercó a Heero y lo abrazó por la espalda, sujetando con fuerza su pecho – Dame una segunda oportunidad – suplicó sin vergüenza, abrazándolo más fuerte

- Idiota – fue todo cuanto pudo responder, agarró los brazos de Trowa y los apartó de su pecho, el ojiverde lo miró fijamente, quería escuchar un Sí, pero no temía a una negativa, lucharía por él – No te daré una tercera – contestó al fin, haciendo que la mirada de Trowa se iluminara, aquello era un Sí, sonrió sinceramente, como hace mucho no lo hacía y avanzó hacia él nuevamente, posicionándose a su lado, caminaron uno al lado del otro durante unos momentos, como si no estuvieran juntos, pero Trowa se acercó unos centímetros más, estiró su mano hacia Heero y agarró la de él, no hubo rechazo de su parte aunque era la primera vez que se agarraban de la mano y siguieron caminando, alejándose, quizás no funcionara tampoco ésta vez, pero intentarlo era una misión que ambos habían aceptado.

FIN

Hace muchísimo que no escribía un One shot de Gundam Wing, más aún, una historia que no fuera AU, es más, sin lemon, mucho más raro xD ja ja ja aunque no pude escapar del OOC por algunos momentos, pero espero les haya gustado, es la segunda vez que escribo un Trowa x Heero como tal, me gustaría en adelante explorar otras parejas y espero lograrlo, muchas gracias por su apoyo desde hace tantos años, sin ustedes no sería nada


End file.
